Rex Salazar
The titular character of the series. Rex is an amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow various machines out of his body and then absorb them back into himself when done. Although he is a part of Providence, the majority of its members see him merely as the secret weapon in the war against EVOs, thanks to his ability to effectively 'cure' other EVOs. History According to Van Kleiss, he was present at the site where the Nanite Event occurred, making him one of the first beings to be exposed to the Nanites. Sometime before the start of the series, Rex also lost his memory, becoming an amnesiac, having no idea where he comes from. This is perhaps the main reason he willingly works for Providence, since they have the resources to discover his past. The Day That Everything Changed In the episode "The Day That Everything Changed" Rex fought and cured a rampaging EVO, in the beginning of the episode. During the fight, his abilities began to fail him, and he reverted to his normal form. During later tests, Doctor Holiday speculates that this is because of the emotional stress that he experiences. During an outing in the Petting Zoo, he and Bobo Haha leave the confines of The Keep. During his escape he encounters a group of teenage boys who immediately accept him, since they saw that with his abilities they could get away with anything. Though when Rex refuses to give them anymore "freebies" they walk away, laughing and calling him a freak. Immediately after, he meets Noah, and the two instantly become friends. When Agent Six and other Providence members show up to retrieve Rex, they are attacked by The Pack; Breach, Biowulf, and Skalamander. During the fight, Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha are knocked through one of Breach's portals and wind up in Abysus. Where the trio meet Van Kleiss, after being shown around Rex is attacked by Van Kleiss. After escaping and flying away from Van Kleiss' castle, Agent Six arrives and they are attacked again. Rex wins by cutting through Van Kleiss and then the four of them fly away. String Theory Personality Rex is like any other fifteen year old boy, he is impulsive, loves to have fun, and doesn't listen to others. Appearance Relationships Agent Six : See also: Agent Six Bobo Haha : See also: Bobo Haha Doctor Holiday : See also: Doctor Holiday Noah : See also: Noah Van Kleiss : See also: Van Kleiss Powers and Abilities Like all other living beings on Earth, Rex has Nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated Nanites makes him an EVO, however unlike most EVOs (Van Kleiss being the only other known exception) Rex has the ability to manipulate his nanites, allowing him to keep a normal human form, except for when he uses his abilities. Rex has the ability to generate weaponry from his body, by shaping the nanites into forms that he can imagine. He also has technopathic abilities, and the ability to 'cure' other EVOs. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his Nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology and machines. This allows him to effectively communicate and control them, he uses this to escape the confines of The Keep. EVO Curing Perhaps Rex's most important ability, by sending his own Nanites into the bodies of other E.V.O.s he is capable of extracting the activated Nanites that cause them to become E.V.O.s in the first place. Apparently, however, the E.V.O.s that he attempts to cure must allow him to extract their Nanites. In the episode "String Theory" he was initially unable to revert Peter Meech to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. He was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. This ability is why Providence needs Rex so badly, viewing it as the only possible way to win the war against the hostile E.V.O.s. Weapon Manifestation Rex has the ability to Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:EVOs Category:Heroes Category:Providence